


I Still Need You

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Pre-1/28 RAW, post-Royal Rumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Seth has just won the Rumble and should be on top of the world.  Instead, he's in his room wallowing in his own self pity when he receives an unexpected visitor who has news for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Seth had always dreamed about the moment he would stand in the middle of the ring and point at the Wrestlemania sign. 

He didn't know anyone in the business who didn't set that goal for themselves, but so few actually were able to follow through.

He was still a bit dazed from the flashing lights and the noise from the crowd as he had looked out onto the sea of people in Chase Field. 

He'd made his way backstage where he'd been stopped by congratulations from every corner, but he couldn't really tell you whose voices they'd been or exactly how he actually managed to get to his dressing room. 

He knew that he should have been happy about the praise.  It wasn't that long ago that he'd believed that he would never have the respect of his co-workers again, but here he was a favorite among the other wrestlers and among the WWE staff.

Instead, he unconsciously got himself showered and dressed and into his car, happy that his hotel for the evening was just minutes away.

Once he closed the door behind him and threw his bag down on the floor, he immediately headed for the mini bar, grabbing the first bottle of liquor he could find and pouring himself a shot, raising it up as he bitterly spoke to the empty room, "Here's to getting what I wanted to only lose everything else!"

He should be out celebrating somewhere with his brothers.  He could picture it now: Dean and he engaged in a drinking contest while Roman tried to keep them from making complete fools of themselves. 

He'd worked so hard to gain back their friendship and respect.  He'd never imagined that he could ever actually have The Shield back, but they'd managed to do it and they'd been thriving before it all went to hell.  He'd even managed to work his way back into Dean's bed and heart.

Then he'd lost Dean to injury and then Roman had to take time off to deal with his illness.  The last year had been a rollercoaster of highs and lows, but nothing had prepared him for Dean's return. 

He'd been so excited to have his friend back that he'd looked the other way when Dean had returned moodier and angrier than he'd ever seen him.  Instead of finding out what was wrong, he'd ignored it until Dean drove his head into the floor.

The last few months he'd been on a downward spiral without his anchors to support him.  He kept in touch regularly with Roman, but he tried not to put him in the middle of what was happening with him and Dean.

He pushed the devastation he was feeling about Dean's mental and physical attacks down inside of himself and he tried to concentrate on keeping his wrestling career on track.

Sighing, he poured himself another glass, but before he could take a drink there was a knock at the door.  Rolling his eyes, he chose to ignore it, not in the mood to see anymore smiling faces.

He groaned as the knocking got more aggressive, finally driving him crazy enough to stomp his way over and swing it open, the angry words on the tip of his tongue dying out as he was faced with his former lover standing there with a sheepish smile, a 12 pack of beer and what appeared to be fast food bags.

Blinking at him in confusion, Seth just stood there with his mouth open until Dean gently nudged him aside and made his way into the room.

Turning around, Seth continued to stare at him as he shut the door behind him.  "What the hell do you want?" he finally managed to get out.

Dean's eyes roamed everywhere as he shrugged his shoulders, "I heard some of the guys wanted to take you out to celebrate, but you turned them down.  I didn't like the idea of you being holed up in here drinking alone."

Seth stepped right up to his face, forcing him to look at him head on as he snapped, "Why the fuck would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean returned.

"Oh I don't know, could be the fact that you seem to care more about knocking me unconscious these days than being my drinking buddy!" Seth's words dripped with sarcasm, making Dean wince.

"Okay, maybe I deserve that..." he conceded.

"Maybe?!" Seth interrupted.

Dean held up his hand, "Fine, I do, but it doesn't mean that you can just ignore everything that came before."

Seth scoffed at him, "Isn't that exactly what you've done?"

Seth watched in amazement as Dean turned to sit down the food and drinks on the table and then began to pace.

He seemed to get his thoughts together as he looked back at him, "I wish I could forget!" he said fervently.  "All my mind does is circle through it all over and over."

"Why?  Can you finally just answer me?  And don't give me any of that bullshit you've been spouting for weeks!" Seth snapped.

It was like a switch being turned off as Dean's aggressive stance wilted and he dropped down onto the bed with his head in his hands.

"It's too much," Seth had to strain to hear his voice.

Seth hesitantly sat down next to him, "What is?"

"All of it; everything.  My arm, the surgery, the infection, watching you and Ro move on without me, losing Ro, feeling useless, watching you become a puppet once again: everything!"

"D, you know that's not true!  Ro and I missed you every second that you were gone.  The only one who changed here was you!"

Dean shook his head, "You don't see it!  You've gone from being Hunter's plaything to the company Golden Boy!  You go out there everyday trying to give those people a show, but you're only giving half of yourself.  You have no fire, no passion!  I just wanted you to see!"

Seth was taken aback by the emotion in his voice, "You're telling me you did all of this to get my attention?!"

Dean sighed, "Partly and partly because my head has been so screwed up.  Something hasn't been right in there for a long time."

Seth rolled his eyes, "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Dean shrugged, "But your kind of unbelievable, right?" he smirked at him, letting Seth see a flash of the old Dean.

"You're not the only screwed up one here," Seth stated, reaching out for him as he slammed their mouths together, determined to give himself what he'd been missing most.

Dean let him do what he wanted for a bit before drawing back to rest his forehead against his as they both struggled for breath.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered.  "You deserve it; all of it.  I just don't want you to lose yourself.  Don't do it for anyone else, just do it because it's your passion, your dream.  Forget about the fans and just do what feels right.  And don't fucking let Hunter charm his way back in!"

"Never!" Seth gasped.  "I would never trust him again.  Maybe you're right, maybe I got caught up in being the face again.  I'm sorry if I pushed you away.  That's the last thing I wanted!  I can't do this without you D; I don't want to."

Pulling away, Dean winced as he stood up and began to pace again, "You're going to have to babe, at least for awhile.  My contract is up and they offered me a generous deal, but I turned it down.  I've gotten so far off of my path.  I just need some time to think and figure out what's next."

"When?" Seth asked helplessly.

"After 'Mania.  The Old Man didn't like it, but he understood.  They told me that I'd be welcomed back anytime."

Seth stood up, walking over to him, "I can take some time off too.  Maybe we can go visit Ro?"

Dean laughed bitterly, "Once you beat Lesnar you won't be able to.  We both know that!  This company needs a fighting champion and you're going to be that.  Just promise me that you won't let them burn you out."

"I won't," Seth pulled him into his arms.  "Do you really need to go?  Can't you just take some time away from TV?  You could still travel with us and do some house shows?"

Dean cut him off, "Babe stop!" he pleaded.

Seth's face crumbled as tears began to fall causing Dean to pull him into his arms.

"Shh," he tried to soothe him.  "Seth, it's OK.  This is the right thing for me.  I already feel better about myself and us having made this decision.  I want to start over, hell I need to start over with you!  I just can't do that here, not the way things are.  I just need some time.  Can you give me that?"

"Anything you need baby, you know that!" Seth gasped into his shoulder.

Dean grinned, "I need you; always have, always will."

"You've got me," Seth pronounced.

Moving back, Dean pounced onto the bed as he pulled Seth down with him, making him let out a unmanly squeal.

As Dean collapsed in laughter, Seth kicked at him, making him laugh harder.

Leaning over, he grabbed the food bags and shoved them in his face, "Here, stuff your face with that garbage you like.  There better be something in there I can eat!"

Dean winked at him, "I got you a chicken sandwich and one of those boring salads you like."

Settling back against the headboard, they polished off the food before breaking out the beers.

Holding his up, Dean beamed at him, "Wait," he said, holding up his hand as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Seth's confusion cleared as Dean put it on speaker and Roman's deep voice flooded the room.

"Uce! I take it everything went alright and you're with our boy?"

"Yeah and since I know you can't wait to hear it: you were right.  He let me in and he listened."

Roman laughed, "I'm always right when it comes to you two idiots.  I am surprised you're calling me though, figured you'd be fucking like rabbits by now."

"Oh we will be!" Dean smirked at Seth.  "But first we're going to toast our future champ."

Roman chuckled as he asked them to hold on while he grabbed his own beer.  They could hear the top popping and then his voice was back.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Turning to Seth once again, Dean tilted his can towards him, "Here's to you slaying the beast!"

"Here's to my brothers finally getting it together!  I'm proud of both of you," Roman pronounced.

Sharing a grin with Dean, Seth shared his own sentiment, "We're proud of you too Ro!  You're kicking your own beast's ass and you'll be back here sooner rather than later."

The trio spoke for a few more moments before hanging up.

As Dean threw his phone down, he turned to leer at Seth, "Let's make the most of these next few months babe!"

Happy to do just that, Seth let him lead him to bed, a major piece of his heart restored.

He and his brothers were all on their separate paths right now, but at the end of the day they'd always have one another's backs.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't planned on a second chapter of this, but RAW's events this week just seemed to inspire it.

Seth was still walking around a bit dazed.  Had it just been a few short weeks ago that he'd felt he'd lost everything?

Even after winning the Rumble, he hadn't been able to enjoy the opportunity because he was too hung up on not having his brothers by his side. 

Then Dean had shown up at his door with a repentant smile, beer and food and everything had changed.

Standing in the doorway of the shower in his locker room, he stared at the scene before him and just shook his head as he watched Dean messing with Roman's hair before running off with Roman chasing him around the small room, their laughter filling the silence that had been haunting Seth for months.

Smiling, he thought about the events that had led up to this moment.

...

Clearly inspired by Roman's words, Seth and Dean had spent the rest of the evening after Royal Rumble "fucking like rabbits."

It wasn't until late the next morning, when Seth's tired body finally began to wake up, that he let himself think about what had transpired.

He'd truly begun to believe that he'd lost Dean for good this time, but there he was lying next to him looking innocent in a way that Dean could never quite pull off awake.

Reaching out, Seth's fingers smoothed over his forehead, making Dean sigh and push closer towards him.

Grinning, Seth leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his irresistible lips, not surprised when Dean suddenly pushed back, moving Seth's body underneath him as he took control of the kiss.

Pulling away to breathe, Dean smirked down at him, "Mornin' babe."

"A very good morning," Seth returned as he pulled him back down for another kiss.

After the rough, almost desperate sex they'd engaged in the previous night, it was nice to settle in for a slow morning quickie as Seth took his time getting inside of Dean, aware that they were both feeling the pain after their previous activities.

Holding hands, Seth worked himself in and out at a snail's pace as Dean beamed up at him, their mouths brushing against one another every now and again as they took their time.

Their climaxes were almost secondary to the feeling of rightness that their strong connection brought to them both.

Seth ordered them some breakfast, which they ate in bed, still tightly pressed up against the other.

After pushing the cart outside, Seth wordlessly found himself sliding back into Dean's arms as they lay there staring at the ceiling in silence.

Dean was the one to finally break it as he shared, "I don't want to lose this."

Rolling over, Seth looked down at him, "Then don't!" he ordered.

"K," he replied, making them both laugh.

Settling back down, Seth listened as Dean began to share all of the thoughts, both good and bad, that had been building up in his head for so long. 

Along the way, Seth gained some valuable insight into his lover as he occasionally added in his own observations.

Before long, they'd managed to come to a agreement that worked for them both.  Satisfied, they prepared themselves for the road to come.

...

Over the next couple of weeks, Dean Ambrose more than lived up to his lunatic moniker as he began to appear at odd moments during the telecasts, interrupting Nia during her "Moment of Bliss" where he also showed up EC3, even if he then ended up getting his ass kicked.

He later got his retribution on the new star, but only after interrupting Seth's chat with Paul Heyman as he urged him to "Slay the beast!" before settling in at ringside to wait for his opponent.

Inside the ring, Seth had to wipe away his grin as he shook his head.  He knew that Dean had decided that if he was leaving he was going to do it on his terms, but watching the man turn everything they were trying to get him to do on its head was pretty entertaining.

Their relationship had never been public knowledge so it was easy for them to keep their reconciliation under wraps as they alternated hotel rooms, carefully sneaking in and out as they each did their own thing at RAW and the house shows.

They had texted back and forth with Roman, who had been staying busy with some promo for his cameo in his cousin's upcoming movie and making some meet and greet appearances for WWE, determined to still feel like he was contributing somehow.

He'd been strangely tight-lipped about his treatment, which continued to worry them both, but now that they had one another for reassurance, the nights didn't seem quite as long.

One morning he'd woken up to Dean's giggles as he showed him video footage from one of Roman's signings where he'd reassured a fan that he was planning to work on getting Dean to stay.

Although they'd joked about it, Seth fervently hoped that Roman's words were a preview of the future because the more he saw Dean come back to himself, the more he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle watching him walk away.

...

Seth had spent the next RAW mostly backstage with nothing to do but a interview.  Although he was hoping to run into Dean, he knew that it was best if they weren't seen together right now.

Thus, like the fans, he watched as Drew accosted Hunter in the back, demanding a match with Seth that evening.  To his and everyone else's surprise, Dean was suddenly there up in his face, offering himself up instead.

Seth's mouth hung open as Dean reached out and slapped Drew before strolling away to the bemusement of Triple H, who asked Drew if he'd like to change that match now.  Fuming, McIntyre asked him to book the match with Ambrose.

Had anyone walked into the room at that moment, they would have been treated to Seth's uncontrollable laughter as he bent over, clutching his chest.

He knew that Dean was walking his own bizarre road to redemption that would culminate in his departure, but this was priceless.  His boyfriend was keeping everyone on their toes.

Later in the evening, it was his turn to be surprised as he turned around from his interview with Charly to find Dean standing beside him grunting and rotating his shoulders as he grabbed as his neck.

He hadn't seen his match, but judging by the pain and annoyance on his face, Drew had gotten the upper hand.  Amused, he asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Stopping to stare at him, Dean stated, ""Yeah, where were you out there man?  Jeez!"

Throwing him a glare, he went back to cracking his neck as Seth stared back with astonishment, ""Have you completely, completely lost your mind?" he asked with a true hint of disbelief.

"Eh," Dean shrugged after a awkward pause before walking off, leaving Seth to stare after him.

The second he was alone, he made his way to the basement of the building, sure he'd find his lover holed up down there somewhere. 

Sure enough, he found him pacing in one of the corners.  As he heard Seth's footsteps, he looked up, his stance relaxing as he realized who it was.

Shooting him a smirk, he asked, "So, do you really think I've gone over the edge?"

Seth just shrugged, "It's hard to be any crazier than you already are."

"Hey!" Dean snapped as he came over to give him a gentle push.  "Coming from you that's rich!  You forget that I saw all that stuff you were doing while I was gone.  Reckless and stupid are two terms that come to mind!  Now you're willingly throwing yourself at the Beast."

Seth shrugged, "I thought you believed I can win."

Dean just rolled his eyes at him, "I know you can win babe; that doesn't mean that it's not crazy!  No one who enters the ring with that man comes back unscathed.  Just promise me that you'll be careful and keep your eyes open."

Seth's face grew serious as he made sure he was looking Dean head on, "I promise," he stated.  "Promise me that no matter what happens from here on out, that this here will be waiting for us afterwards.  I don't care if you're on the other side of the state, the other side of the country or across the world.  When we can we're together, period!"

Relaxing, Dean drew him into his arms as he pressed Seth's head to his shoulder, "Promise," he murmured.  "But really, did I surprise you?"

"Completely baby," Seth chuckled.  "I've got to hand it you: when you said that you were going to go out on your own terms by forcibly turning yourself back to a face, I had no idea that you would take it to this level.  The crowds are eating it up!"

Dean shrugged, "I figure since the heel turn was such a disaster, the least I can do is give them what they want."

"They love you," Seth drew back to look him in the eyes.  "You're recapturing the Dean from your championship run and they want it to continue."

Dean winced as he reached up to cup Seth's chin as he lay a kiss on his forehead, "The decision has already been made babe.  Come April, I'm gone."

Seth just nodded, but he decided to get the last word in, "I'm just saying that a lot can happen before then.  You never know what could change."

He leaned back down as he let Dean pull him back in for a hug.

...

Both he and Dean were shocked by the announcement that Roman would be returning to RAW for a update on his health. 

He hadn't mentioned anything to either of them when they'd spoken last and they didn't receive a reply when they tried calling and texting him about it.

They spent the rest of the week lost in their own heads as they feared the worst.  What if Roman's treatments had failed?  What if he'd decided to walk away from wrestling altogether?

They spent Sunday holed up in Dean's hotel room as they fucked and made love alternatively, desperate to keep their minds off of the inevitable.

The next day they dragged their exhausted asses into the arena, parting outside after reassuring one another that no matter what they'd get through whatever happened together.

Shortly afterwards, they found themselves in Gorilla alongside many of the other superstars eager for Roman's arrival.

When he strolled in almost casually, a buzz started around the room, but Roman only had eyes for his brothers.

Striding towards them, he pulled them in for a hug, not bothering to worry about pretenses.

As his massive arms encircled them, he whispered, "It's all good man, it's all good."

Laying a kiss on each of their foreheads, he patted them on the back before turning around and heading over to Hunter, sharing a few words before exiting and making his way to the ring.

Wordlessly in agreement, Seth and Dean moved to the curtain, listening closely to every word.

They jumped when Hunter's arms suddenly appeared around their shoulders, "He wants you out there.  Enjoy your moment!"

It was that moment that Roman's pronouncement filtered through, "I'm in remission y'all!"

Seth's heart lightened as a weight dropped off of him.  He beamed as he looked towards Dean, only to find he had reached his breaking point.

Grabbing him, Seth turned them so no one else could see as Dean's tears soaked his shirt.

It was ironic, Seth thought to himself.  Almost 5 months ago, Dean had been there to hold him up when he hadn't been able to handle Roman's diagnosis.

Now it was his turn to shoulder his lover's pain.  Holding on tightly, he murmured reassurances into his ear.

As Roman's music hit, Seth pulled back, wiping Dean's tears, "Hey, let's go welcome Uce back."

Dean shook his head, "I can't, I don't deserve to, not yet!"

Seth began to protest, but Dean cut him off, "After what I said, what I did, I shouldn't be out there!"

Sharing a significant look, Seth reluctantly accepted Dean's choice.

Heading out, Seth met Roman at the top of the ramp, cheers surrounding them.

Embracing tightly as they both beamed, they turned around to take in the view, soaking it in.

...

It wasn't until they were back behind the curtain that Roman asked about Dean, who was now nowhere to be found.

"He was overwhelmed Uce, he couldn't handle it and he didn't think he deserved that moment after he said you brought it on yourself," Seth explained.

Roman rolled his eyes, "We already had this conversation and I forgave him!" 

"Yeah, well you know our lunatic!" Seth proclaimed.

Roman just laughed, "Come on," he urged as he followed Seth to his locker room where they caught up as they watched the show.

Seth's voice trailed off when Dean's music hit during a rambling Elias moment.

They watched with grins as Dean challenged Drew, put in some song requests and then lay a Dirty Deeds on a angry Elias.

"That's our boy!" Roman crowed.

Seth smiled as he asked, "Did you see his clothes?"

Roman nodded, "He's back Uce!"

...

They paced in back during Dean's match, ready to meet up and head back to the hotel, where Seth had convinced Roman to stay for a bit before rejoining his family.

Dean was holding his own when it all went off the rails.

First Elias came looking for retribution and then Lashley and Corbin decided to take advantage of the situation.

Joining up with Drew, they proceeded to gang up on Dean.

Sharing a look, Seth and Roman were on their feet and in the ring before they even knew they were doing it.

They proceeded to clean house and then headed back up the ramp.

Turning, they expected Dean to be following, but he was just stumbling to his feet.

Locking eyes, they shared a look of understanding before heading out.

Sure enough, moments later, Dean was striding into Seth's room.

"Shield?" he asked.

Nodding, Roman answered, "Shield."

All the tension in the room vanished as Roman moved to embrace his friend, "Time to let it go Uce!"

Nodding, Dean returned the embrace, "Welcome back Big Dog," Dean stuck his fist out, finally feeling complete as Seth moved forward to align his own as Roman finished the circle.

...

Now, watching as his friends teased one another, Seth felt like everything was right with the world.

He didn't know if he and Ro could convince Dean to stay but at least now he felt they might have a chance.

Beating Brock would just be icing on the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth paced the locker room.  He'd taken a look outside earlier as the Wrestlemania crowd began to make their way inside the venue and the view of all those people had made his heart rate speed up.

He sighed as he thought about the last few weeks.  Parts of it had been amazing, but parts had also been pretty weird without having Dean and Roman right by his side.

Re-forming The Shield for one last match had been amazing.  Even the cloud of Dean's departure hanging over them hadn't put a damper on the excitement of being between the ropes together and the brutality of the match and victory that had followed had left them all feeling like they were on top of the world.

They'd all known that no matter what happened next, they'd made sure that they ended The Shield on their own terms for a change and Seth was grateful for that chance.

Saying goodbye to what they had built on RAW the next night had been bittersweet, but Seth was buoyed by the fact that both Roman and Dean had gone out of their way to reassure him that they were there for him and one another whenever they were needed.

He'd watched as Drew had continued to kick Dean's ass and taunt Roman.  Although he was eager to put a stop to it, they'd reassured him that they had it handled and that he needed to concentrate on Brock.

It hurt to spend a couple of RAW's without Dean, but he knew he had to get used to it. Soon his lover would be back home in Vegas and Seth would be out grinding on the road, hopefully with the belt in tow.

Night after night, Dean was still back at the hotel room waiting for him with open arms, continuing to welcome Seth into his heart and his body. 

With every "I love you," Seth found the ache in his chest getting bigger and bigger as he struggled to reconcile his fear about Dean's departure with his joy over their renewed relationship and commitment to one another.

Realizing that dwelling on the inevitable before his match wasn't going to help his chances any, Seth shook his head, trying to clear it as he moved to grab his phone, determined to find his pre-fight music playlist that always pumped him up.

Closing his eyes, he began to bounce on his feet, punching at the air as his mind shifted into work mode.  He was so caught up in the music that he never heard the door open and close or the click of the lock as Dean made himself comfortable against the closed door, content to just take in the view with a grin.

Leaning over to grab for his water, Seth's eyes opened and he jumped as he saw Dean standing there, "What the fuck baby?!"

Dean just chuckled, sliding forward to pull him into his arms as he lay a fleeting kiss on his lips, "Didn't want to interrupt your little routine.  Besides, I always enjoy a view that includes your bouncing ass!"

Seth glared at him, making him laugh harder, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Dean feigned deep hurt as he held his hand to his chest, "Did you really think I wouldn't be by your side for this?  Babe, tonight is all about you.  You're going to slay the Beast and bring that belt to the status it once was.  I know it, Ro knows it and all those people out there know it!"

"Believe that!" Roman's voice came through the door, making them both laugh.

Striding over to let him in, Dean cuffed him on the back of the head, "It's not polite to listen to people's conversations Uce!"

Roman shrugged, "I can't help it if your loud mouth echoes in the hallway," which earned him another swat, making Seth giggle.

"I wasn't expecting you, either of you," Seth shared.

Roman rolled his eyes at him, "Dean's right, we're where we are supposed to be.  This is your night and brothers always have one another's back, no matter what!  I've got to take care of my own business, but I'll be back after that.  I just figured you'd be in here pacing, working yourself up and just wanted to check in."

Seth's eyes slid away from him, confirming he was right in his assessment, but Roman wasn't having that as he moved forward, pulling him into a hug as he reassured him, "You've got this Uce!  Brock's not going to know what hit him!  And afterwards, I'm taking you out for drinks to celebrate.  Now, I better go get ready for my match."

Dean smacked him on the back, "Go murder that sheep fucker!" he urged, making both Roman and Seth snort with amusement.

Nodding at them, Roman made his way out, Dean locking the door behind him.

Turning back to Seth, he offered his final reassurances, "Don't think about anything else out there babe!  The Shield, us, me leaving, none of that matters right now.  It will all work itself out eventually, alright?  The only thing important right now is you giving those fans the show of their lives and something to believe in.  Now, I actually came here for a particular kind of pep talk if that's alright?"

Seth rolled his eyes as Dean slid into his arms, pressing up against him, making it abundantly clear what he was talking about as his hardness moved across his leg and then brushed his own awakening cock. 

"D..., he whined.  "We don't have time for this.  I need to get ready for my match!"

Already leading him backwards to the couch, Dean suddenly turned around, letting himself fall down so he was splayed out before his lover, "There's plenty of time and you can't tell me that you don't want a piece of this!"  Dean spread his hands dramatically making Seth snort.

"I love you," he stated in amusement, rolling his eyes at Dean's response of "Of course you do!"

Laughing, Seth moved to straddle him, deciding that maybe he had a little time to work Dean over before he had to turn his mind to the match. 

...

True to his word, Roman had easily dispatched of the Scottish Psychopath and had returned to find the pair basking in their post-coital bliss, causing him to grin knowingly at them, but secretly winking at Dean behind Seth's back. 

He knew that his friend had seen just how worked up Seth was and had found the best way to calm him down.

Over the next hour, the pair stepped back and let Seth follow his normal routine, offering their silent support.

They both grinned as they were treated to his full attire, always amused by what he came up for in these big matches.

Before long, a knock was ringing out at the door, signaling that it was time for Seth to make his way to Gorilla. 

He shared one last fist bump with the pair and a quick hug with Roman before turning towards Dean and reaching out to give him a searing kiss.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to make his way down the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before Wrestlemania aired so just pretend that Seth's match didn't kick off the show, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth threw his head back, holding up the belt and soaking in the roar of the crowd as he stood on the ropes.  This right here was worth everything that he'd gone through over the last year. 

He'd held the belt before, but this time he'd done it all on his own.  Yes, he'd had Dean and Roman's full support and that was priceless, but no one was out there pulling strings for him or beating his opponent down. 

He'd taken a page from his previous playbook and had gone for the low blow on Brock, but he didn't regret it.  He'd done what he needed to do take down The Beast and give the people back a fighting champion.

As he climbed out of the ring and headed to the back, he took some time to shake hands and take some selfies with the crowd, stopping at the top of the entrance way to raise the belt one more time before he headed back into Gorilla where he was greeted by some of the others, all of whom were thrilled about his win.

He accepted the congratulations, but he kept moving, determined to make his way back to the only two who really mattered.

He gave a sigh of relief when he finally reached the locker room door as he quickly slid inside.

He'd barely gotten the door shut before he was being picked up off of his feet as Roman engulfed him in a bear hug, "Told you that you'd do it Uce!  You finally dispatched of that asshole!"

Sitting him back down, Seth was knocked back against the door as Dean rushed into his arms, his lips immediately colliding with his own.  Drawing back in between kisses, Dean shared, "We're so damn proud of you Seth!"

Seth pulled him back to him as he took his lips once again, determined to freeze frame this moment in his mind for the lonely days to come.

Rolling his eyes, Roman let their display continue for a bit before moving forward and physically pulling them apart, "Alright boys, that's enough!  Seth get dressed and let's go celebrate our wins."

Happy to oblige, Seth did just that before the trio headed out of the venue and to one of the local bars, where they were accosted by fans and spent awhile signing autographs and taking pics. 

Finally, they were left alone for a bit as Roman ordered shots for them and proposed a toast, "To seven years of craziness!  It's been a long, hard road to get here boys, but we made it.  We built The Shield from nothing and even with all of the bumps, we're still here.  We may be doing our own thing for now, but know that I've always got your backs!"

Seth and Dean held up their glasses as they echoed the sentiment.  Grinning, Dean turned to Seth, "To finally having a real champion representing this company!  Just know that I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, both of you actually.  I want to see you continue to kick ass!"

Seth blinked back his tears, simultaneously overwhelmed with both happiness and sadness, "I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you guys.  Thank you for believing in me, for always being there and for giving me the chance at redemption that I didn't really deserve!"

The trio downed their shots before Roman responded, "You more than earned that chance Uce!  D and I moved on a long time ago so it's time to let that all go and forget about it."

Dean nodded, "He's right babe.  That's all water under the bridge.  And I don't want either of you thinking that I'm leaving because of something you did or that there was anything else you could have done to make me stay.  I need to get my head together and that's all on me.  I just need some time."

Satisfied that they were listening, he signaled for another round of drinks and shots as they let the seriousness go and began to reminisce about the old days instead as they let themselves just enjoy the special friendship that they shared.

...

"Oh shit, it's leaving marks baby!" Seth gasped as he slowed down his thrusts inside of Dean.

"Don't care, you're so fucking hot!  Keep going, give me everything you've got!" Dean urged, reaching up to pull Seth further inside of himself as he admired the belt around his waist.

It's true that it was leaving marks across his stomach, but he could care less.  It was a fantasy he'd always had, Seth above him with the championship proudly displayed and he wasn't giving up that sight just because of a little pain. 

Seth and he had both held the belt before, but they'd been on opposite sides at the time and this hadn't been a option.

Seth continued to hesitate as he cautiously continued his movements, but Dean wasn't having it as he moved, flipping them over so he was on top, riding them both to completion as his hands caressed the belt proudly.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, attempting to get their breath back.  Suddenly Dean began to laugh loudly, which set Seth off, their laughter ringing throughout the room as Seth drew Dean into his arms.

"Only you D, only you!" Seth giggled.

"Love you," Dean's voice was already fading as he began to drift off.

"Love you too," Seth's hands stroked through Dean's curls as he began to snore against his chest, making Seth grin.  This right here was the only celebration he needed.

...

RAW was a roller coaster of emotions as Seth enjoyed another celebration with the crowd and then found himself being challenged by Kofi in a winner-takes-all match.

Backstage, Dean gently teased him, "Guess one belt wasn't enough for you!.

Seth glared at him, "It's not like I went to Smackdown to challenge him!"

Dean just laughed as he nudged him, "You know I'm just kidding.  Besides, think of what we could do with two belts," Dean winked at him, making Seth blush as he had a flash of the two of them intertwined in bed, each sporting their favorite accessories.  He'd gladly share with Dean if it meant as much pleasure as the previous evening was.

RAW was running in the background and suddenly Seth's attention was drawn in by a conversation the announcing crew was having as they talked about Dean's last match, which was going to be with Bobby Lashley.

Surprised, Seth's eyes turned back to Dean questioningly, "Did I hear that right?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, figured I'd get in one more chance to shut that bastard up since Drew doesn't seem to be around anywhere."

Seth frowned, "Just watch your back, he doesn't fight fair and that little pipsqueak will be with him!"

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Dean winked at him as Seth tried to appear positive about the whole thing, but inside he was a bit worried and smarting a bit from hearing the words, "final match."  Things were moving too quickly for him. 

...

Sure enough, Seth watched in horror as Lashley beat down Dean in the ring, but then Dean got the upper hand for a bit and then the match spilled out onto the entrance way, giving Dean exactly what he was looking for.

Unfortunately, Lashley was ready for him as he turned the tables and sent Dean crashing through the announcer's table, leaving him laying in a heap.

Seth rushed to meet him when he limped into the back, trying to get away from the medical team as he swore at them.

Striding forward, Seth reassured them that he would take care of Dean as he grabbed onto his arm and helped him limp his way back to their dressing room.

As soon as the door shut, Seth was admonishing him, "What were you thinking putting yourself in that situation?  You could have seriously been hurt!"

Dean pulled away from him as he turned to punch at the wall, "Fuck, I had that match won!  Now he's going to be gloating about putting me down on my way out."

Seth sighed as he moved to put his arms around him, "Who cares what he has to say?  The fans can't stand him anyways.  We both know his career is going nowhere.  Just forget about it.  You gave the fans what they wanted, unfiltered Dean Ambrose throwing his body around recklessly.  They expected nothing less!"

Dean smirked, "You think?  I just wished I could have gone out with a win."

Seth shrugged, "There's still time to write your own ending."

They both looked up with surprise when the door opened, admitting Roman, who wasn't scheduled to be there.  Grinning, they shared a meaningful look.

...

After a confusing match with Kofi that somehow turned into a tag team match against The Bar, Seth hung around in the ring to talk to the crowd once again as he invited first Roman and then Dean out to join him, giving the crowd a chance to give Dean the send off he deserved.

Seth fought back tears as he spoke about his lover, “That title being around my waist tonight doesn’t happen without Dean Ambrose.  I learned so much from this man, and it breaks my heart to see him go, but I love you so much my friend.”

Emotion flickered in Dean's eyes as he heard the unspoken sentiment behind the words. 

Yes, Seth loved him and Roman as friends, but what he and Seth shared was so much beyond that.  This was just Seth's way of showing his boyfriend that he'd heard him when he said that no matter what, their love would remain strong.  Somehow, someway they were going to make this work.

Amidst the "please don't go" chants that were ringing throughout the arena, Dean managed to get his own words out, thanking the crowd for their support and sharing his own feelings about what Seth and Roman and The Shield meant to him.

Both Roman and Seth grinned as he talked about Arn Anderson calling them "two indie schmucks and a football player."  They'd gone on to prove just what they were really made of, accomplishing everything you could in this sport and remaining the most dominant trio of all time.

Satisfied, they moved to the center of the ring to share one last Shield fist bump, a fitting conclusion to their arduous journey. 

They knew that things were about to change, but for right now, they were here, they were together and they had the adoration of all their fans.

They'd worry about everything else tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in front of the NXT crowd in Davenport was giving Seth all kinds of feels.  It was nice to be back where he'd started, but it was still strange for him to be doing it without his brothers.  Add in the fact that it was in front of his hometown crowd and he was left feeling a bit breathless.

"I never would have imagined that we would ever have a NXT show here in Davenport, Iowa," he found himself saying to the crowd filled with friends and family.  It really was amazing how NXT and his own career had grown over the years.  Hell, the Universal Title didn't even exist the last time he'd been here.

He spent a little more time in the ring chatting and even filmed a backstage interview before making his exit from the venue after spending a little time with the new guys, giving them some pointers and some encouragement.

Sliding into his car, he let himself come down from the high as his mind circled through the events over the last couple of weeks.  One minute he'd been clutching the belt and celebrating with his boys and the next they'd been on a never ending speeding train filled with last moments with Dean.

The goodbyes had all blurred together, leaving him feeling both empty and helpless as he tried to hold it together not only for his lover, but also for his friend.  The closer they got to the reality of Dean leaving, the more Roman seemed to be affected. 

The idea that his travel partner and best friend wasn't going to be by his side was a harsh slap in the face each and every time they stood in front of another crowd in another city to address them together one last time.  Roman had gotten quieter and quieter with every appearance.

So through it all, Seth put on a brave face and kept plowing forward.  However, things came to a head during the Superstar shakeup. 

RAW had seen the entrance of A.J. Styles, which gave Seth hope for a fantastic future feud, but it was weird when he'd found himself and Roman teaming up with the man once again to take on their enemies in Drew, Baron and Bobby.  A.J. had stepped in to help them once before, but Seth still couldn't help but feel that they were betraying Dean in that moment.

He was almost glad when the match was over and he was able to address the rabid Canadian crowd with Roman at his side.  He quickly urged Dean to come out and meet them, even though he'd told him that he was done with RAW. 

He grinned when his boyfriend glared at him as he got into the ring, but Dean quickly got into his role as he fired up the crowd and thanked them for everything.

Backstage, Roman gave them hugs and then said he had to go take care of something and would catch up with them back at the hotel.

Seth quickly got ready to leave and he and Dean made a quick exit, managing to get into their hotel without much fanfare, both glad that they didn't have to engage in any subterfuge to get into their room.

Once inside, Seth found himself immediately apologizing to Dean, leaving him puzzled as he asked what he was talking about.

Unable to stop himself, Seth found the words spilling from his mouth in a mad rush, "We weren't trying to replace you D, they just figured they'd throw a nod to the time A.J. stepped in to fight with us.  The Shield isn't The Shield without you and it just didn't feel right.  You never have to worry about us trying to fill your spot because after Sunday The Shield will be no more, I promise!"

Dean shook his head in amusement, "Babe," he moved forward to take Seth's hands.  "The thought never crossed my mind.  It was cool to see you guys with him again.  I love watching the man fight, you know that!  Style's a good man and I'm happy that he's going to get a chance to showcase how good he is on RAW.  Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that you and Ro have to stop teaming up.  You guys take whatever they are willing to give you, alright?  Just don't ever let them screw you over the way I did!"

"I won't," Seth promised as he moved into Dean's arms, his shoulders relaxing as Dean's arms pressed him even closer.  "I want you to be happy too, no matter what you choose for yourself now.  I know you've got a lot of ideas in there swirling around, just know I support you in whatever decision you ultimately make."

Dean shrugged, "It's nice having the options out there, but right now I just want to concentrate on us and Sunday and leave the rest for later.  One last ride, right?"

"Right," Seth pulled back with a smirk as he began to push up against Dean, moving him backwards towards their bed.  "You know, this could be our last time for a long time in a hotel in Canada!"

Dean groaned, "That's terrible, you know this right?"

Seth let his hysterical laughter run free, making Dean chuckle along as he shared, "But it's working, isn't it?"

In answer, Dean just let himself sink down onto the mattress as he pulled Seth down with him, "Get your ass down here before I change my mind!"

Their laughter quickly turned into moans as they let themselves sink into one another.

...

Seth woke up Tuesday morning with a bad feeling.  Getting up, he left Dean a note before heading down to the hotel gym to try to work off the feeling, but it was still there when he returned and woke Dean up so they could meet Roman for breakfast.

It didn't take long for Seth's feeling to be realized as they saw the look on Roman's face.  Sliding into the booth, Seth waited for the news he now knew was coming.

Nodding as he saw the look of understanding on both of his friend's faces, Roman just shared, "I'm heading out in a bit to get there.  I'm actually riding with Finn."

Seth's face fell as he realized that not only was he losing his best friend, but one of his other closest allies was going to be gone as well.  He turned as he felt Dean grab onto his hand.

"It'll be okay babe," he tried to reassure him, but Seth cut him off, "How?  How is it going to be okay?  How is any of this going to be okay?"

Seth pulled away from him and found himself rushing to get away, to get out.  He wound up outside the hotel, pacing back and forth as he tried to cool down and gain control of his emotions.

"I should be happy, you know?" without even looking up, Seth could feel Dean's presence join him.  "I have the one thing that I wanted more than anything.  I spent the last couple of years doing everything in my power to get myself to this point and to earn that belt on my own merits, but it was all for nothing if I lose everything else!"

Dean frowned, "Hey!  You're not losing anything babe.  Yes, we're not going to be by one another's side like we have been in the past, but I'm still here for you whenever you need me and I know you're here for me.  And as for Roman, I know it sucks, but I think it's what's best for you both.  No one is ready to see you guys fight each other for the belt quite yet and Ro deserves a change of scenery.  You're the big dog in the RAW yard right now and you're going to have A.J. nipping at your heels.  Ro's going to have his run of Smackdown and who knows, come Survivor Series, you may end up fighting after all."

Seth grinned as he thought about it, making Dean laugh, "See!  I knew you'd like that.  And as for Finn, we can all agree that he's been nothing but screwed over again and again on RAW.  He deserves a second chance and maybe on FOX he'll get that.  Things have a funny way of working out babe, just wait and see!"

Seth's eyebrows rose at Dean's tone, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Dean just shrugged, winking at him, "Just wait and see!"

Glaring at him, Seth took a deep breath and took the hand that was offered to him, allowing Dean to lead him back to the restaurant and back to a upset Roman, who Seth was quick to reassure that he was happy for him.

...

One last rehearsal, one last interview, one last best matches package, one last promo...the last moments just kept piling up as they headed into Moline for the _Shield's Last Chapter_ event.

Roman had met up with them after Smackdown as they hit the house show circuit, leading them back to Iowa where they got to spend the weekend staying at Seth's home.

Seth was happy to have the pair check out his gym, neither of them having been there in a long time.  The kids were thrilled to see them and pick up pointers from some of the biggest names in the business. 

Dean shrugged off all of the questions about what was next for him, but he was happy to encourage all of them to never let anyone tell them they couldn't succeed in what they loved. 

They'd finally taken their leave and Seth was more than thrilled to show off his new coffee shop, teasing Dean about finally tasting real coffee for a change.

He was proud of the moves he'd made in his hometown and he was pleased when both Roman and Dean heaped praise on him for all he'd accomplished.

Sitting down next to him, Dean threw his arms around his shoulders, "You've made a nice endgame here for yourself baby.  You've committed to your community and made a solid investment that is going to be great when you retire."

Grinning up at him, Seth was speaking before he could even think about it, "A solid investment for us when we settle here one day."

As his words caught up with him, Seth flinched, blushing as he moved to stand up and get away, but Dean's hand clutching his arm kept him in place, pulling him back down into his seat as Roman looked on in amusement.

As if nothing out of the ordinary had taken place, Dean calmly confirmed, "Maybe we could build something on the West Coast too.  Spend our time being bi-coastal?"

Relaxing, Seth grinned at him, "Yeah, that would be great."

Trying and failing to hide his grin, Roman changed the subject, "So which one of you called Truth and told him I needed a new riding buddy?"

Dean reached over to hit his shoulder, "You're welcome Uce!"

Roman rolled his eyes at him, "I would have figured something out."

Dean shrugged, "And now you don't have to!" he effectively ended the subject.

The bell at the front of the store chimed, catching Dean's eye as he grinned and turned to Seth, "Remember when I said wait and see?"

Seth nodded, confused, "Yeah?"

"Well you're about to see!"  Roman grinned as he realized what, or rather who, had caught Dean's attention.

"Gentlemen!" Cesaro's booming voice rang out throughout the quiet shop, making everyone turn towards him, including a grinning Seth, who stood up to give his friend a hug.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" he asked. 

Cesaro grinned, "I'm not on the show tonight, but I figured I'd come watch.  After all, I need to get used to the RAW circuit again before I start next week."

Seth's eyes widened, "They're sending you back?"

He nodded, "They decided to make a few other moves to satisfy everyone and with Sheamus out for who knows how long, they want me to get back on the singles circuit."

Seth grinned at Dean, "You knew!" he accused him.

Dean grinned back at him, "What of it?" he asked.

Seth bumped him with his hip before enthusiastically leading Cesaro on a tour of the place leaving Roman and Dean to themselves.

"You did good Uce!"

Dean shrugged, "I may have mentioned to Vince that with me gone and you over on RAW that Tony was a good roster move.  Now Seth has someone to travel with too."

Roman just laughed as he ruffled Dean's hair, making him squirm away from him.

...

Seth had dug out his original Shield vest for the occasion and as he stared at himself in the mirror, he had to blink back tears.

Sliding up behind him, Dean lay his chin on his shoulder, "I know it sucks that this may be the last time, but just look at is as the new beginning that we're all badly in need of.  One door is closing, but a ton more are opening and no matter what, Ro and I will always be there to support you."

"Believe that!" Roman slid up on Seth's other side as he grinned in the mirror at them.  "We ready to do this boys?"

They nodded, turning around to bump fists before making the long walk down the concourse and to the top of the arena.

They each went through their normal routines and the second The Shield music hit, they all fell into familiar space as they headed through the crowd and to the ring, fanning out as they faced down their opponents, the three men that had been constant thorns in their sides for way too long.

Almost on auto pilot, they moved through the match, gaining the upper hand again and again only to lose it, but finally a spark led to a spear from Roman onto Lashley, which allowed Seth to get in a stomp on Drew and left Dean to pick up the win on Baron with a Dirty Deeds.  Dean being Dean however, he chose to tag in his brothers instead so they could perform one last triple power bomb as Roman and Dean stepped away to allow Seth to pick up the pin in his hometown.

As a chorus of "Thank you Ambrose!" and "Please don't go!" rang out throughout the venue, Seth grabbed a mic and joked, "Don't you think we already tried that?"

He went on to talk about how beating Brock was a culmination of his year's in the business and that without their support and the support of Dean and Roman, he never would have gotten here.

Roman declined to speak so Seth passed the mic off to Dean, who gave the crowd another pep talk about following your dreams and "If someone tells you that you can't do something, break down the door, stick your middle finger in the air and tell them The Shield said that you could!" leaving Roman and Seth laughing their asses off.

As they came together in the middle of the ring for one last fist bump, they all found themselves forcing back the tears.

This was really, truly it and it was just now sinking in for all of them.

Backstage they embraced, Roman patting their heads as Dean and Seth fought to compose themselves.  "Love you," he shared, giving them a quick squeeze before bidding them goodbye as he got ready to make the trip to join up with the Smackdown crew.

Turning around at the end of the hall, he shouted back to Dean as he pointed at him, "I'm still crashing at both of your places when we're in the area and you better figure out all the features on that phone you have because you will be keeping in touch!" he warned him with a smirk, making Dean give him the finger before he disappeared out of view.

Alone at last, Dean gave Seth a sideways smile, clearly unsure what to do now that the high was wearing off.

Sighing, Seth forced his own grin as he asked, "You're coming home with me, right?"

Dean nodded, grabbing his arm and leading him into the locker room where they both quickly got dressed and ready to go.

The second they stepped into the house, Seth was all over Dean, pushing him up against the closed door as he frantically dispatched of his clothing before pulling away to haphazardly toss away his own.

Satisfied, Seth's lips quickly latched onto Dean's own as their tongues engaged in a furious battle for dominance.  Still connected, they stumbled their way up the stairs and into their room, collapsing together onto the bed as they poured everything they were feeling into the moment.

...

RAW had found Seth's feud with A.J. beginning much quicker than he would have imagined as he found a blazing target on his back as superstar after superstar came out to confront him.

He'd taken Hunter's praise with a grain of salt, remembering Dean's words about watching his back and he tried to keep his cool as he taunted the others.

At the end of the night, A.J. was the last one standing and as they faced off with one another in the center of the ring. the mixed chanting in the audience for both of them gave him a rush.  He couldn't wait to see what they could do in a ring together.

Hanging out with Cesaro backstage was a blast and it was nice to still be able to go home afterwards, but Dean had taken his leave and the place was a bit too quiet for him.  He texted with his boyfriend a bit before heading to bed, already planning a visit to the NXT show the next night.

...

Shaking his head, Seth started the car and pulled out to head home.  So much had gone on in such a short time and he still wasn't quite sure how to feel. 

Pulling into the driveway, his eyes lit up as he realized that Dean's car was in the lot.  Hurriedly getting out, he ran up the stairs and let himself inside, already calling out, "D?"

Leaning casually at the top of the stairs, Dean smirked down at him, "Surprise!"

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked, already making his way up to join him.

As Dean drew him in for a hug, he answered, "Figured until things are finalized that I could spend some time here.  Went home, packed up some things and grabbed Blue.  He's already getting acquainted with your dogs out back.  Is that okay?" he drew back to look at him.

Seth rolled his eyes at him as he responded, "What part of anytime that we're free I want us to be together did you not understand?  I'm not on the house shows this week so I'm all yours until Monday.  One perk of being the champ."

Dean grinned widely at him, "Perfect!  I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Seth nodded, "Just name it."

"I've made a decision about some things and there's something I need done to achieve it.  I've got some people coming by to help me put it together, but I'd love a second opinion and maybe some pointers.  Think you can put that architect brain to work?" Dean asked.

Seth shrugged, "Sure, what do you need?"

Dean shook his head, "It can wait.  For now, dinner, a movie and you fucking me through the bed!"

"The essentials?" Seth quipped.

"Damn straight," Dean grabbed his hand and led him down to the kitchen where he'd prepared dinner for them both.

As Seth slid into his seat, he realized that for the first time in what felt like forever, he wasn't thinking about the bad or the future, but was happy living in the moment. 

Maybe it was the fact that Dean had made the first move in keeping their relationship strong or maybe it was the fact that Seth had made it through this week on his own without disaster, but he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

...

Monday came and went, leaving Seth a bit frustrated after A.J. got the upper hand in their contract signing, but he knew that when it came down to it, he would be ready for him.

He'd already been checked in on by both Dean and Roman and their supportive words had helped him stay calm and collected.

As soon as he could, he flew back home to Dean, who was still comfortably ensconced in his home.  Although he was privy to some of what Dean had in the works, he knew that there were things his boyfriend was still keeping close to his vest, eager to surprise him.

The pair spent Tuesday night in bed, watching Smackdown in between bouts of sex that eventually left both of them laid out exhausted.

As the midnight hour drew near, Dean managed to drag himself to the edge of the bed, grabbing Seth's laptop and throwing it on top of his groaning boyfriend, who glared at him, but still managed to sit up and load up what he knew Dean was looking for.

At the top of the hour, they watched the launch of the Jon Moxley promo that Seth had helped him put together and had been realized by the crack production crew that had filmed it.  Chock full of symbolism and vibrant imagery, it was everything Dean had imagined when he'd come up with the idea.

Smiling, Seth leaned over to leave a kiss on his cheek, "It's fantastic baby!"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, think anyone will care?"

Hitting refresh, Seth pointed out the already high number of views, "That's one thing I don't think you need to worry about.  Wherever you decide to go from here, all eyes will be on you.  Does this mean I need to start calling you Jon?' Seth smirked over at him, causing Dean to roll him over and begin to tickle him.

"You can call me anything you like babe, just as long as you keep me satisfied!"

"Oh, is that how it is?"

"Yep!" Dean drew out the p, making Seth roll his eyes up at him.

Shaking his head, Seth stated, "It's a good thing I love you!"

Voice becoming more serious, Dean looked down at him intently, "I love you too babe.  Thanks for all of this: forgiving me, letting me back in your heart, being so supportive and welcoming me into your home."

Leaning up to press his forehead against Dean's, Seth shared, "Always!"

And no more words were needed as their lips met gently, conveying anything else that needed to be said.


End file.
